


Durins fanart spam

by ajir



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M, durin's related artspam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajir/pseuds/ajir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything Durin's related I made so far ;) As always more can be found on my tumblr: lateforerebor.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Durin's pillow




	2. Seriously Uncle!

 

> Not again uncle.

Made because of scene with thunder battle when Thorin is screaming ‘Kili’ instead of ‘Fili’. Richard Armitage kinda admitted that he used to confuse them.


	3. Practice

 

>  ’What are you doing  _Kili?’_
> 
> 'Practicing.'

Maybe someday Kili. Maybe someday.


	4. Never trust an elf

Based on amazing [Oakentoons](http://peckishowl.deviantart.com/art/Oakentoon-17-Never-trust-an-elf-348538289)!


	5. Naked Line of Durin

So I heard you like (half)naked dwarfs? 

And then there's Kili...

Don't worry. He eventually learns:


End file.
